Nekomaru's High Spirited Tale!
by PettyPunk
Summary: Join Nekomaru as he begins his second year at Hope's Peak. He has a whole new group of students to help get into the best shape of their young lives! Pre-despair story, though, we will also see some of his time as Ultimate Despair... eventually! Slow updates, yay!


Nekomaru's High Spirited Tale!

Spike Chunsoft owns Danganronpa, I just obsess over it

* * *

HELLO MY NAME IS NEKOMARU NIDAI, ULTIMATE TEAM MANAGER!

I am part of the 77th class at Hopes Peak Academy. It's the start of a my second year! That means I also get a whole new batch of athletes to train! My class only really had Akane for me to work with. I get to be part of the welcome committee for the 78th class. Hopefully I can find a few more athletes to train up! Did I mention that already? Because I am really pumped for that! Hmm... I wonder how Akane is doing, she better have kept up with the exercises that I left her with.

"Hey Mister Kitty Cat! How goes the monologue?" I pull my head away from my thoughts and look over to see the multicolored hair girl that seemed to pop up next to me. "New school year, more people Ibuki can totally impress with her music. I wrote a new song, 'I can't remember how the 3rd verse goes, but the bridge is awesome!' So what do you think? It was the twelfth song I had made that tuesday. Anyway too many sugary snacks Ibuki forgot to order this so but she could stay awake and think up stuff that sentence correctly Ibuki has eatin'!" It was after that last sentence that I noticed Ibuki had stopped to take a few loud breaths.

Her cheerfulness is contagious and only serves to boost my own. "Ibuki! Have you kept up the breathing exercises I taught you last year? They will help keep your vocal cords strong, and safe from your 'singing'!" I roared feeling the electricity spark and crackle off my eyes. I do hope she hadn't slacked off, I'm tired of hearing Mikan worry about how her singing is very taxing on her throat.

A grin over takes Ibuki's face. "Ibuki is already strongest breather!" The two of us just erupted into laughter over how bizarre the whole conversation was. It was this kind of energy I had missed over my vacation from here.

"Please be QUIET!" A voice I didn't recognize cut through our laughter. "I may not know the rules yet, but I'm sure it can't be be acceptable to make so much noise!" I turned towards the source of the new voice. Just as I started to take in the sight before me Ibuki shouted her thoughts. A short boy, in a clean and bright white uniform stood before us. His eyes were a piercing red, and he had large eyebrows angrily slanted.

"AAAHHH! o_0 ! Mr. Citty Kat we're being attacked by The Ultimate Eyebrows!" The small girl shouted as her mouth started to foam.

"I'm sorry, but please stop with the EXCESSIVE NOISE!" The red eyed boy nearly screamed at us. "Such disruptions are not welcome in a SCHOOL ENVIRONMENT! I think, still don't technically know the rules..." The eyebrows began to look to the side showing a bit of doubt for just a moment, as his resolve seemed to drop.

Ibuki began flailing her arms trying to get my attention, so I turned to her. "yttiK taC, this weird guy is only gonna keep spewing boring catchphrases at us. Lets run away from him!^_^!"

"I agree! Plus a run around the campus will be an excellent warm up to a new year." I shouted as I turned and quickly started storming down the hall.

* * *

"HOLD ON! I KNOW THAT RUNNING IN THE HALLS IS NOT ALLOWED!" I could hear the boy shout as I burst through a door and made it out to the courtyard. Continuing to follow the path I skidded to a stop after realizing I had been running for a almost a few minutes. Ibuki came skipping up to me after I turned around to see if we had been followed by the eyebrows. She started giggling profusely as she pointed to my back it seemed.

After Ibuki finally stopped her giggling and stepped to my side. "As we ran away from the super, crazy, mega, turbo, buzz kill man, these two both tripped and by crazy cool timing ended up caught up in your chain and got pulled all the way here with us!"

My attention was quickly drawn over my shoulder after feeling a weight I didn't even notice before, seemed to drop off. "Thanks for the ride Nidai-san, but you didn't have to go through the trouble of helping near talentless trash like us, right Naegi-chan?" That self destructive way of talking could only belong to Komaeda...

A new voice, I guess this 'Naegi-chan' began to nervously talk. " Well, I don't know about that whole trash stuff. But I am glad we didn't get hurt. And um, I'm really thankful to be here among you Ultimates." The small brunette stood up, dusted off his clothing, and lent a hand to help pick up Komaeda. He turned back to Ibuki and I and made a short bow. "Hello, I'm Makoto Naegi! Class 78th's Ultimate Lucky Student."

"Isn't my little kohai cute?" The white haired luckster happily chirped after Naegi stood back after his introduction. The shorter boy in question seemed to lightly blush and run a hand through his hair, not affecting his ahoge in anyway. "Well while us lucky students are currently in the presence of worthy students I should make some introductions. Meet Ibuki Mioda and Nekomaru Nidai. The Ultimate Musician and Coach, respectively." Komaeda beamed a smile as he lazily put his arm over Naegi's shoulders.

"I'm sorry, but I need to get to the orientation. It was nice to meet you all, but I don't want to be late to my first school event!" Naegi bluntly said as he bowed again and went running off back the direction we came from. It was at this moment that I felt an all too familiar twinge in my gut.

"I HAVE TO SHIT!" I waved goodbye to my now laughing classmates as I went racing off.

* * *

**A-N**

Yo, this isn't PettyPunk, technically, I'm her co-writter of the SYOC, but I really wanted to write about some of my favorite characters. I will rarely be updating this much at all, but I do have a story I want to get through with this story, eventually. Writing the real characters is a nice change of events. And Nekomaru really needs more love.

Also for anyone really confused by Ibuki's odd sentence near the end of her first paragraph.

Anyway Ibuki has eatin' too many sugary snacks so she could stay awake and think up that stuff but Ibuki forgot to order this sentence correctly!


End file.
